Johto Champions travel
by Noitoire
Summary: Two regional champions. One is retired, living on the treacherous peak of Mt. Silver, while the other is still reigning, in her home region of Sinnoh. They're both content with their lives, but they each begin to realize that they're missing a certain spark to their lives, one that cannot be filled with Pokemon battles and training. Thus, willingly or unwillingly, they'll find a ne
1. Chapter 1

Pokeminecafter: Hey, you're probably wondering, 'What's this idiot doing on Noitoire's channel instead of his own?'

Lucas: Well, you see here, this author is incapable of publishing, but with the help of that author, this author is capable of getting this story out there.

Red: ...?

Pokeminecafter: Well, let's-

*Gets slapped by mysterious person*

***: Do you want to get sued?!

Pokeminecafter: Gah! Okay! I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

**(Cynthia's P.O.V)**

****Cynthia had just finished a sparring match with her apprentice, Lucas. The said Pokemon trainer returned his fainted and fully evolved starter pokemon, Torterra. While Lucas healed and fed all of his Pokemon, Cynthia was in deep thought. 'Hmm, even though Lucas is excelling in his training, he isn't capable of holding the champion status.'

* * *

_Cynthia's Garchomp had finished off Lucas' Bastiodon, resulting in Lucas having one Pokemon left, while Cynthia still had three left, albeit one with almost no energy left. Lucas was becoming nervous, as he knew that the Champion's Glaceon could easily defeat his Torterra. _

_Cynthia on the other hand, was as calm as ever, even taking the time to have a conversation with her Lucario. 'Master, why do you bother to train this glutton?' The jackal-like Pokemon curiously questioned. Cynthia sighed before turning towards her only male Pokemon. "First of all, call me Cynthia." He nodded. "Second of all, I train this 'glutton' because he was the only one to put me in a corner during a Pokemon battle." The Aura Pokemon started to hang his head in shame. "Third of all, because I said so." Lucario sweat dropped at this last reason. _

_"Excuse me, Miss Cynthia?" The Sinnoh Champion was slightly startled by Lucas' voice. "Oh, I'm sorry that I surprised you, but aren't we still having a battle?" The apprentice simply asked as he was eating a rice ball. Lucario whispered to his sweat dropping Pokemon Trainer, 'Told you.' As she snapped out of her surprised trance, she smiled gently and said, "Of course, let's finish this sparring match." _

_Lucas nodded and finished his rice ball that he got from supposedly nothing, and apologized that he was eating his rice ball during a battle. He then got in a battle ready stance, signaling his teacher to prepare herself. "Torterra, come on out!" Lucas yelled. Cynthia smirked as she sent out her Glaceon. As she yawned, the Fresh Snow Pokemon glanced at the shuddering Continent Pokemon and laughed. 'I'm battling a Pokemon that has a quadruple weakness to my own type?! Oh, this will be over quickly!' _

_Lucas paled when he saw Glaceon come out of Cynthia's pokeball, but he quickly got over it in order to comfort and encourage Torterra. "It's okay buddy, you know how to battle Ice-types." Lucas comforted reassuringly. Torterra grunted, 'Yes, but I don't know how to battle a CHAMPION'S ice-type.' _

_Gaining a determined expression, Lucas pointed to his opponent's Pokemon, before yelling, "Quickly! Use Sunny Day!" The Continent Pokemon grunted loudly before the sun's rays intensified significantly, merely blinding both trainers, though Glaceon wasn't as lucky._

_As Torterra finished heating up the battle area, Glaceon started to weaken. 'Hey, that's cheating!' The Fresh Snow Pokemon pouted. Lucas' starter smirked, and grunted, 'Now this will be over quickly.' Cynthia started to give an order to her childish Eevee evolution. "Glaceon, cover that Sunny Day with a Blizzard!" She complied, using Blizzard in order to block out the intensified sun, though the result was fog covering the area. _

_Lucas became worried from the mist, though he kept his determination. He knew that Glaceon would shoot through the fog, so he decided to counter that. "Torterra, use Earthquake and Razor Leaf!" Lucas commanded, hoping that while Glaceon was stumbling, the Razor Leaf hits her. Unfortunately, to his dismay, Cynthia knew this was coming. "Glaceon, freeze those razor leaves with Ice Beam while jumping!" As Cynthia said, Glaceon jumped, reducing the damage done by Earthquake, and shot Ice Beam towards the Continent Pokemon, freezing the leaves and even scoring some shots against the Grass/Ground type. _

_The starter roared in pain, though he was still hanging on to the battle, for his trainer's sake. 'It's not even that chilly.' Torterra jokingly taunted. To his surprise, the Fresh Snow Pokemon took the fake taunt seriously, and was starting to become angry. She yelled, 'Stop insulting my Ice-moves!' The Dual-Type took advantage of this, and further taunted, 'Yeah, that Blizzard of your's, it was just plain fog, I actually didn't even bother with the Sunny Day.' _

_At this point, the Ice-type was seething with anger. Seeing her Pokemon so mad, Cynthia tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Glaceon growled, before charging toward the taunting Pokemon. Lucas saw this and commanded, "Torterra, use a weakened Frenzy Plant to hold Glaceon in place and finish it with Wood Hammer!" Now, this command shocked both Cynthia and Glaceon, because one didn't know that Lucas hasn't taught the Grass/Ground-type the ultimate grass-type move, the other because she was tricked._

_Smirking, the Continent Pokemon issued his weakened ultimate move, and though it took a lot out of him, he was able to use Wood Hammer. Torterra then smugly said, 'This was over quickly.' Cynthia panicked slightly, before ordering her Eeveelution, "Quick! Use an Ice Beam!" The champion was hoping that the attack would freeze the Grass/Ground Pokemon, and it did._

_However, before the Continent Pokemon was completely frozen, he was able to crush the Fresh Snow Pokemon with Wood Hammer. The result was a fainted Glaceon mumuring 'I see floating Ice Rocks...' and a completely frozen Torterra._

_Lucas sighed before using a Full Restore on his first Pokemon, congratulating it for taking down a champion's Ice-type. Cynthia went up to the muttering and unconscious Eevee evolution, applying a Revive to the smashed Pokemon. Lucas grinned before shaking hands with his teacher. "Thank you for the sparring match, Miss Cynthia!" "I'll make sure to train my Pokemon harder than ever!" The champion smiled at her apprentice's enthusiasm. "Very well then, Lucas. However, please wait here while I think some things through." The blonde champion told the gluttonous trainer._

* * *

Cynthia was still thinking, until Lucas interrupted her. "Uh, Miss Cynthia? I need to go back to my home in Twinleaf, so I'll see you later!" As Lucas was walking towards his hometown, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Much to his surprise, he saw Cynthia with a smile on her face. Confused by this, he decided to ask his teacher.

"Cynthia, why do you have your hand on my shoulder?" Lucas finally asked after hesitating multiple times. 'Oh man, what did I do? Did I battle incorrectly? Did I treat my Pokemon badly? Did I eat while talking? Did I-' His thoughts were interrupted by Cynthia lightly shaking him. "Calm down, Lucas. Anyways, I was trying to get your attention, and I see I accomplished that." Cynthia explained to the gluttonous boy.

"Oh, okay then! But still, now that you have my attention, what can I help you with?" Lucas asked. "Well, in order to congratulate you of course!" Cynthia's smile grew bigger. He became extremely puzzled, before nervously questioning, "Wait, why? I didn't beat you in any of our sparring matches, and the official battle was the closest I ever got."

The Sinnoh Champion giggled softly at her confused apprentice, who was scratching the back of his head. "Why, because you're the new Sinnoh Champion!" Cynthia, the former champion, said nonchalantly.

* * *

Pokeminecafter: So, you like it?

*Lucas pops out with a bag of popcorn*

Lucas: *Munch* Hey, just because I look like Dia... *Munch* ...Okay, maybe I am a glutton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokeminecafter: Do I have an audience?**

***Turns and find nothing but tumbleweed***

**Pokeminecafter: Oh well, anyways, I am not good at owning Pokemon.**

* * *

Lucas was surprised, to say the very least. "Wha-What!? B-but, I didn't beat you Cynthia!" He said, in awe that he was told that he was his region's new champion. Cynthia giggled, before she explained, "Yes, however, you're the closest person that almost defeated me. Not even an Elite Four member could bring me down to one Pokemon."

"B-but, don't you need, permission from officials?" Lucas asked out of curiosity. Cynthia, to his surprise, was twiddling her fingers while smiling nervously. "Well Lucas, I wasn't plan on giving you title, so I really get the permission, so will you come with me?" The soon-to-be former champion requested meekly.

At this point, Lucas facepalmed, out of disbelief that the Sinnoh Champion wasn't prepared, and he fainted soon afterwards. Lucario walked up to his trainer before nervously commenting, 'If you want to give someone the title of regional champion, perhaps you should plan things out a bit better.'

* * *

**(Atop Mt. Silver)**

On the peak of the treacherous, snowy mountain stood a solemn figure, a Pikachu sitting calmly on his shoulder. He wore a faded red vest, with a black shirt underneath. His tattered jeans the shade of a faint indigo, matching decently with his extremely dull scarlet shoes. His messy black hair was barely contained with a torn, crimson cap, which he wore since childhood.

Sighing, he turned back, retreating into a bright cavern where the rest of his Pokemon team was. They've been living in a cavern of the freezing peak for five years, struggling valiantly through it all.

The electric rodent that was once upon his trainer's shoulder had just scurried over to the rest of his teammates, igniting a smile in the somewhat stoic man. The presumably, nineteen year old Pokemon trainer shot a glance at his Lapras, a signal of some sorts.

The Transport Pokemon nodded before dully announcing, "Alright everybody, time for MORE training..." Though most Pokemon would groan and complain at the thought of having to train, these ones simply shrugged before starting their training.

The charcoal-haired man's normally-tense posture relaxed from observing his Pokemon team train and spar with one another. "Red?" The silent trainer turned back, seeing the concerned expression of his Lapras. He dismissed the Gentle Pokemon with a wave of his hand, turning his back once again before it could protest.

The champion from Pallet Town let out a sigh once more, before he chuckled softly. '...Lapras... always worrying too much about others despite his own age...' It was true; the Transport Pokemon was the youngest of his trainer's main Pokemon team, only older than Espeon, who enjoyed his days at the Pokemon Ranch.

Red walked to the entrance of the cavern he called home for five years, before focusing his gaze on the outside. Suddenly, he heard the rumbles of the thunder, then saw the dark and even thicker clouds close the skies; not that it mattered. The stoic Pokemon trainer started to reminisce about all of the experiences and adventures he used to have with all of his companions.

His indulging of memories seized to a stop when he started to think about his companions, human and Pokemon alike. Red realized that he never visited anyone in person after he won the championship from his rival; before retiring it and giving it back to Lance, much to his dismay.

Even though the very thought of it humored the retired champion, he ignored it, before coming to another realization. He hasn't visited his own mother in seven years. Sure, he made sure to call home every opportunity while on his journey even if he only spoke simple phrases, but his journey only lasted a mere nine months!

What Red did during the extra two years was simply rest at a spare room at the Indigo League. And by rest, I mean isolate himself from the world and dedicate all of his time strategizing.

The unsocial trainer did however, send many, MANY letters to his mother while on Mt. Silver, thanks to the multiple 'love mail' he obtained from rampaging fan girls. He never understood what the written contents inside meant, though he was glad nonetheless that he had a source of paper he could send back to his mom and friends, after rewriting them. Red was able to actually even write back thanks to the ingeniousness of his Venusaur; basically, from roasting leaves with fire, thus turning it into ash, and mixing it with some water, he could create oil he could use for writing.

Shaking his head in a vain attempt to get rid of the guilt, he focused his attention back on his Pokemon companions, the ones who've been with him since the beginning. In fact, his bond with them was unbreakable, allowing Red and his Pokemon to communicate through more... effective ways.

Pikachu. The electric rodent was Red's very first Pokemon, the one he started with. At first, the mouse wasn't necessarily obedient to his trainer, though after a while, he grew fond of the trainer he once ignored. The electric rodent, personality-wise, was extremely snarky, judging everyone in the worst possible light after a minor mistake. Though Pikachu was usually his critical personality, there were many occasions in which the mouse was gentle and tender-hearted. He, however, HATED the silence of his scarlet-clad trainer, and even after forming the indestructible bond that allowed them to communicate, Red still rarely spoke, preferring complex signals and using Lapras as a translator.

Oh? You're curious as to what I am referring to? Very well then, here's the simplified version, just for you: With five years of solitude, and two previous years of strategizing, Red was able to teach his Pokemon team the supposedly impossible, and then some.

Charizard. The fiery dragon was offered to Red as a Charmander, who was at first owned by a young Pokemon trainer. The youth claimed that he was a bad trainer, who didn't deserve the loyalty of the fire lizard. Red had looked at the Charmander's eyes; they were full of sadness, though the charcoal-haired trainer found a tiny spark of determination in its eyes. He solemnly accepted the young boy's offer, and with that, the flaming lizard quickly adjusted to his new silent trainer, as well as becoming the most loyal Pokemon companion Red had. The flaming dragon was extremely muscular, thus being the 'powerhouse' of the team, able to defeat many with mere tackles. However, his flame was just as strong or more so, as his physical prowess, as his flame was a strong and bright blue, causing problems with their frosty home. Personality-wise, Charizard is extremely loyal to his trainer, always concerned for Red's well-being. He was, unfortunately, distrusting of others, and even through further evolution, he never gained anymore pride, he was just unable to befriend other Pokemon. The exception being his companions, and it still took him quite a bit to actually socialize with Red's team, save for Lapras.

Venusaur. While he was running to the PokeCenter to heal his current team of two, a young lady stopped Red, with a healthy Bulbasaur in hand. She told him that she had just nursed the Bulb Pokemon back to health, and that she wanted a trainer to, obviously, train it. When Red tried to examine the small Bulbasaur, he shied away, averting his chubby head from his future trainer in shyness. Fortunately, after seeing the significant yet subtle kindness of his trainer, from 'accidentally' dropping the few berries he picked off the ground for some of the other wild Pokemon that were badly injured, to simply capturing them momentarily in order to heal them with a Potion, before releasing them off to their homes. Venusaur was always shy, though he wasn't as distrusting as Charizard, thankfully. However, he made up for his timidness with his great intelligence in battle, rivaling that of the young Lapras and even his own trainer! The Seed Pokemon was also the source of food that everyone, mostly Snorlax, ate from, thanks to Venusaur's ability to manipulate nature to his liking. Though not as bulky as Blastoise or as powerful as Charizard, the grass-type of the starter trio was the calm mastermind, able to pull off combo moves that he quickly thought of.

Blastoise. Red found him as a Squirtle squirming under the arm of an officer. She offered him the mischievous little turtle, before dashing off. He used to always pulled pranks on the others, irritating them greatly, and amusing the sunglasses wearing tiny turtle. Whenever he attempted practical jokes with Red however, the quiet trainer remained his even-tempered and calm self, puzzling the Squirtle, but later respecting his trainer. As a Blastoise, he held the highest endurance of Red's Pokemon companions, and considering that most of his team were already extremely bulky, this was quite an accomplishment. The turtle's shell was scarred badly from the many battles he participated in, though the Shellfish Pokemon's expression was one of a hardened war-veteran. However, his personality was a stark contrast from his appearance. The Blastoise always had a jovial and optimistic personality, even when he was pranking as his first form. He retained his personality through evolution, much like the others, though he seemingly became jollier each time. Blastoise did however, get very cranky if someone stole his sunglasses, despite the current condition of them, he found the shades to be sentimental.

Snorlax. The chubby panda-like Pokemon used to be an annoying obstacle in Red's Pokemon journey, blocking the important intersection of Route 12. However, after catching the giant and great beast, he proved to be great assistance, able to endure quite a bit of damage, and counter effectively. And though you may believe a downside of the chubby bear was being unwilling, you were WRONG! Snorlax was extremely willing for one of his species, apparently retaining his hyperactive personality from his previous Munchlax form. The problem was that he used to be very, VERY slow, more so than a Slugma, for crying out loud! Key word, USED to be, as his training on Mt. Silver was heavily focused on speed, counter-acting the bear's natural sluggishness somewhat. He'll never be as fast as his trainer's electric starter, that's for sure. As mentioned previously, Snorlax has a natural determination from within him, as well as being more hyperactive than the others. However, even he couldn't escape the occasional random naps and pigging out his species frequently participated in. Though overall, Snorlax was extremely polite to every single Pokemon he met, if not being overzealous.

Lapras. The Gentle Pokemon was rewarded as a gift from the Silph Co president to Red, as he had just defeated Giovanni, leader of the nefarious Team Rocket. Red merely grabbed the pokeball containing his new Lapras rather than releasing it and examining it; he and his Pokemon were just too tired and worn out to worry about it. After all of his Pokemon companions were healed, Red left the PokeCenter in order to let Lapras out. Once the Transport Pokemon was released from a capsule that a certain electric starter hated with a passion, its eyes shifted about nervously, and once they met with Red's emotionless expression, the Lapras yelped out anxiously. He quickly retreated into its shell, shaking in fright all the while. Red's gaze softened before he tapped lightly on his newest addition to his Pokemon team, causing the nervous creature to poke his head out slowly. Once it's neck was completely extended, Red flashed one of his extremely rare smiles, somehow assuring the very anxious Lapras. Lapras was always extremely cautious and indecisive about many things, be it simple or significant. However, the Gentle Pokemon instantly bonded with his team mates, even the distrusting Charizard, who was a Charmeleon at the time. The Transport Pokemon also had the nickname of, 'The Translator.' Once Red actually made an effort to use his Pokedex and found out that Lapras' species understood the human language more than other Pokemon species, the scarlet-clad trainer made a new goal: teach Lapras how to talk. This was rather difficult, considering the fact that Red himself barely spoke, though with the many passing years, patience and effort, the silent trainer finally managed to teach the Gentle Pokemon how to speak.

Sighing softly, Red shifted his attention to his still training Pokemon companions, who weren't breathing too heavily or even breaking a sweat. Suddenly, everybody stopped, as they heard some giggling and felt some light rumbles.

Everybody, trainer and Pokemon alike, looked for the source of the sounds and vibrations, leading them to some of the stalactites which haven't been melted by Charizard's scorching blue tail-flame. After a few moments, a low and gruff voice muttered in Pokespeech, 'Are you going to tell them?'

A high-pitched bubbly voice chirped back with, 'Okay big brother! I'll tell the always-training tough Pokemon about that, since you're too shy!'

This was followed by a long and awkward silence between the two mystery Pokemon, before the masculine voice replied stoically, 'I'm much younger than- never mind, just tell the Pokemon.'

Though Red didn't understand the mumbling, Lapras signaled to his trainer with one of the various signs he learned from his charcoal-haired trainer, 'A Pokemon wants to talk with us, something about... getting kicked out?!'

Everyone abruptly shifted their heads toward the frozen and spiky ceiling of the cavern they've lived in for five years, shock evident in their faces. Snorlax recovered the quickest, and instead of being his usual hyperactive self, he inhaled deeply before slowly asking, 'Excuse Miss mysterious, but I believe that all of my companions, as well as my trainer, are curious as to why you are supposedly kicking us out from our fine establishment?'

Pikachu rose an eyebrow at his chubby and gluttonous partner, while Blastoise chuckled at the silence that came in response from the enigmatic duo, who seemed to be surprised at the Snorlax's formal question.

The deep voice cleared his throat, mumbling loud enough for everyone to hear, 'At last, somebody else who speaks properly...'

The disembodied masculine sound coughed softly before he breathed deeply, only to be interrupted by his 'little sister' who, using telepathy on every being inside the cozy cave, screamed out, 'DOES IT REALLY MATTER!?'

Red and his whole entire team of six, save for Snorlax, clutched their ears in pain, thanks to the outburst of the impatient bodyless voice. As his friends and trainer groaned while rolling about, Snorlax coughed slightly in an attempt to catch the feminine voice's attention. Luckily for the naturally-gluttonous Pokemon, she made a concerned remark of his cough, giving him the chance to interrogate her.

Snorlax completely ignored the mysterious being's comment, before telling her that he would explain why SHE needed to tell an explanation. With the others still rolling about in pain, the impatient voice accepted the Snorlax's request, albeit reluctantly.

The chubby Pokemon clasped his stubby hands together before starting, 'You see-' He couldn't even begin before the childish voice groaned in boredom.

'Fine! Me and big brother will tell you why we're kicking you out!' She yelled out whiningly to Snorlax. The (not) Sleeping Pokemon sweatdropped at the lack of a certain virtue a disembodied voice had, and though he was happy to obtain answers, he wanted his explanation to be long and drawn out.

The mysterious feminine voice sighed loudly before she started, fortunately once everyone else wasn't in pain from her previous scream. And thus, the impatient voice began to explain some needed things to the concerned Pokemon and their trainer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokeminecafter: Oh golly, I got some reviews. That's nice, knowing that some people are reading this. Anyways, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**(Red's P.O.V)**  
As the mysterious feminine voice finished her long and much-needed explanation, Red's Pokémon companions' posture relaxed, though the trainer himself remained in his tense position. Venusaur abruptly mumbled loudly for everyone to hear, '_You're obviously Mew and Mewtwo, but why is the equivalent of a goddess and her clone telling us this, rather than one of the other great deities? Questions, questions..._'

Every Pokémon sweatdropped at the Seed Pokémon's somewhat intelligent muttering, before Pikachu sneered slightly. Red grew concerned of his electric starter's expression, thinking worriedly, '_Shoot, if he's smiling that scornfully, it's time for a snarky remark, and I don't it's that smart to talk back to a god..._'

Pikachu crossed his stubby arms before sharply commenting, '_My word, no wonder everyone thinks Arceus is the only Pokémon god, it's because the goddess is too busy sending trivial messages to a freakin' Pokémon Trainer who was probably planning to go back down anyways! It's been five years, 'oh-so-mighty' Pokémon goddess! Even the most stubborn Tauros would go down the FREEZING mountain that they've been on for that amount of time!_'

The electric rodent's team members' jaws dropped at the Pikachu's improper behavior towards two Legendary Pokémon, before they heard some giggling, which masked a LOT of anger, as Lapras stated shortly afterwards, extreme nervousness in his calculating voice. After a bit, the giggling stopped, before they heard the masculine voice, Mewtwo, nervously mutter something along the lines of, '_Oh bugger..._'

Before anyone could react, Venusaur suddenly turned back into his first-form, causing shocked reactions within Red and his Pokémon team.  
The Venusaur-turned-Bulbasaur started to panic, before digging his head into the frosty ground of the cavern. Just like Venusaur moments ago, Blastoise transformed into his Tiny Turtle form, and though adorable, his face still kept the hardened look.

Remaining relatively calm compared to Venusaur, the recently-turned Squirtle briskly interrogated, '_Uh, miss goddess, what the heck?! This is uncalled for!_' This caught Red's and his Pokémon's attention, as the jovial water starter rarely yelled, or took anything seriously.

For a few moments, an awkward silence followed, only to be interrupted by the masculine voice of the duo. 'Mew!' The clone of the Genetic Pokémon called in a strict voice, 'Please return these Pokémon to their normal forms!'

There was another short silence afterwards, before the now-calm and childish voice playfully yelled, 'Nope!' One by one, each of Red's Pokémon companions reverted back to their first stage, save for Pikachu and Lapras, who were luckily returned to their capsules, albeit the former's complaints.

Charizard retained his fiery blue tail, but due to his size decrease, the flame shrank significantly. Right now, the fire lizard was by his trainer's side, arms crossed and with a very annoyed expression plastered on his face. '_Never trust legendaries, I guess..._' The fire-dragon-turned-Charmander muttered irritatedly to himself.

As for Snorlax, once he reverted into his baby form, the Big Eater kept bouncing around the warm cavern, threatening to destroy the home the Munchlax shared with his trainer and friends. Thankfully, Red was able to grasp the chubby Pokémon, causing everyone to let out a breath of relief they didn't even know they held. The energetic Munchlax was soon calmed down once Bulbasaur offered the Big Eater some of his famous edible plants.

As the Snorlax-turned-Munchlax struggled to get free of his scrawny trainer's hold, the silent champion focused on the pros and cons of his predicament. '_...Though Chariza—Charmander won't be as strong, he'll be much faster–maybe more than Pikachu..._' His eyes lowered to the very first Pokéball he held, which rarely contained his electric starter before focusing on the task at hand.

At the current time, the four members of Red's team were protesting rather loudly with the Legendary Genetic duo, generally shouting about their devolution. Very abruptly, all of the shrunken Pokémon were returned to their trainer's Pokéballs, though Red wasn't the one who actually returned them.

After the red beam dispersed, the scarlet-clad trainer looked up at the ceiling of the place he called home for five years. The stalactites that were there previously had fallen down, presumably from all the ruckus. 'Hey, mister trainer,' the playful voice started, 'Are you going to go now?'

Red raised an eyebrow at the Pokémon goddess' eagerness, though he released Lapras from the safety of his Pokéball for communication purposes. Once the Gentle Pokémon was released, Red talked with the Lapras unchanged translator through their bond, rather than one of his various signals.

"Umm," the Transport Pokémon stuttered nervously, "Why?" Before the not so mysterious duo could respond, Lapras quickly followed up. "There's probably more than enough mountains for the other great deities to live in; why pick this one?"

A silence followed yet again, before Mew chipperly chirped, 'Nope! There's no more space at the Hall of Origin, and the others are getting tired of the failed attempts to kidnap them, so they're usually with mister Arceus!'

Lapras sweatdropped while Red took on an unimpressed face, before turning to his second youngest Pokémon companion. During this time, Mew decided to peek into the trainer's mind. Unfortunately, she only came up with complex battle strategies, faded memories of Red's adventure, and... ways to convince his Pokémon to do household chores? '_Lazy..._' Mew thought.

The Gentle Pokémon gulped before turning around to face the ceiling. Lapras had just been briefed on how to respond back. "U–uh, w–well..." the transported Pokémon stammered, "W–well, this is, umm... technically my trainer's home. See?" Lapras pointed out an extremely sloppily written sign, which read, '**Red's home**'.

The sign abruptly got blown away by the wind, disappearing into the thickness of the hail and snow. '_Darn, took me a day to write that._' Red thought irritatedly, remembering how much time he needed to write something five years ago.

'_Well, it's not there now, so you have no home, mister hobo!_' Red's face remained unimpressed, though anybody could tell that the Pokémon Trainer was irritated. Before he or Lapras could respond, Red's young Pokémon suddenly returned to its Pokéball, leaving the silent former champion to himself.

'_Well, are you going now, mister hobo?_' Mew asked eagerly, with a hint of impatience embedded into the question. Red shook his head dismissively, frustrating the goddess and confusing her 'big brother'. He began writing on the back of a letter, ignoring the source of the voices completely.

Suddenly, a large wave of psychic energy crashed over Red, who dropped the Razor Leaf pencil in surprise. Looking up, the scarlet-clad Pokémon Master saw the genetic duo with his own eyes. Needless to say, his face still didn't show the slightest hint of interest, so he refocused his attention to the letter he was writing.

A stronger wave crashed into Red, but this time unfortunately, he couldn't hold his ground. His grip failing to keep the letter he was rewriting, Red was rudely evicted from his newish home.

Outside the peak of Mt. Silver, there was a teenage Pokémon Trainer, who had a Raticate by his side. "Oh boy, Raticate! I can't wait to finally have a rematch with that one trainer! The top-percentage rodent nodded eagerly, so excited that it didn't realize that he and his trainer was barking up the wrong tree, or should I say, mountain.

Joey soon saw the back of our crimson-eyed hero, who was currently hurtling towards the eager trainer. "Hey! You're not E-"  
8/24  
Joey couldn't finish his complaint, as Red crashed into the top-percentage Raticate and its trainer. As Red's eyes simply widened slightly, Joey screamed a not so masculine cry while they rolled down the frosty mountain. Luckily, none of them fell down a pit on the way down, though the unlikely trio did get separated along the way.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the cavern)  
Mewtwo stared at his 'little sister' who was smiling happily as if she didn't forcefully evict Red from his rightful home. The cloned legendary exasperatedly sighed before picking up Red's fallen letter. His eyes widened as he skimmed through the sloppy handwriting.

'Uh, Mew?' Mewtwo's efforts were pointless, as long as the Genetic Pokémon kept dancing in celebration. 'Sis!' His outburst woke Mew from her lively trance, and Mewtwo sternly told her in clenched teeth, 'Look... at... his paper...'

The childish Legendary heeded her brother's command for once, skimming through the letter. She gulped as she finished reading the letter, its contents being: 'Dear mom, if you're wondering why this is in the mailbox instead of Charizard delivering this directly to you, well, I'll explain when I get down. Oh yeah, I'm coming down. Don't worry, I'm f–' The writing abruptly stopped there, due to the impatience of a certain Pokémon Goddess.

Mewtwo frowned at the Pokémon he was cloned from, while she smiled nervously and turned away. He sighed, not caring anymore, before lying down on the snowy cavern floor, his tail tucked away safely. His eyes soon became heavy, then heavier, until he finally fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**(Red's P.O.V)**  
Red grunted as he rolled down the slope of the mountain he once associated himself with, while Joey screamed in the distance. 'So... this sucks...' Red thought disappointedly about his and his Pokémon's current situation. He mentally groaned as he realized that he dropped his ever-so important letter back at his former home. 'I'll be able to write another one once I get to the Pokémon Cen–' Red's thoughts were rudely interrupted as he crashed face-first into the side of Mt. Silver's 'rest stop'. The last thing the Pokémon Master saw was a brilliant flash of white, then the soothing, dark depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Cynthia's P.O.V)**  
The blonde soon-to-be former Sinnoh Champion sighed as she dropped down from her fully evolved starter's back. Lucas hadn't taken the news too well, and he was still unconsious due to Cynthia's lack of proper planning. She was right in front of the entrance to Eterna Forest, the creaky and wooden bridge straight ahead. The blonde beauty ordered Garchomp to remain with and protect her protégé from wild Pokémon, while she went into the city. '_It's been ages since I've seen her, and considering what I'm going to tell her, she'll probably react worse than Lucas._' Cynthia thought anxiously of the nature-loving gym leader she thought as her closest friend.

Cynthia shook her head, clearing the worrisome thoughts from her head temporarily, before crossing the creaky bridge. Luckily, there weren't any fishermen to pester the current Pokémon Champion, so the little trip was uneventful. Finally, she reached Eterna City, though it was surprisingly barren of any tourists, though it was evening, the city was illuminated by street lights, and the evening was a bright one at that. "Less trouble for me, I guess." Cynthia mumbled under her breath; the primary reason she was giving her title to Lucas was to escape the constant 'paparazzi ambushes'. A bit cruel, yes, but very necessary after four years of constant surprising or embarassing photographs that mysteriously turned up in the newspaper from time to time.

Before she knew it, Cynthia was in the front of the Eterna City Gym. After thinking over her plan a couple of times, she finally entered, ignoring the gaze of the amazed gym guide. In the center of the gym, many hedges connected with each other, forming a strange polygon. A wide variety of flowers were in the inside of the hedges, a giant artificial flower in the middle of all the foliage. Other trivial plant-life filled the gymnasium, along with trainers who were unaware of their Regional Champion's presence. Luckily for her, Cynthia knew a route where the trainers would remain ignorant of her.

After a little bit of sneaky navigating, Cynthia made it to the floral throne her friend rested upon. Once the blonde reached it though, the nature-loving Sinnoh gym leader was fast asleep, due to the lack of challengers. Cynthia sighed before making a mental note to suggest something to Lucas: close gyms before leaders and participants fall asleep. The soon-to-be former champion shook her head slowly in... a certain emotion, before she started to flick Gardenia's forehead lightly. Soon, the Eterna Gym Leader came to, her eyes opening into the smallest squint. "You have to... defeat," Gardenia started to snore softly, "All of the trainers... to challenge me..."

Cynthia rolled her eyes before shaking her friend gently, causing quite a violent reaction from Gardenia. "Eek! GO AWAY, GHOSTS!" The grass-type specialist yelled while flailing her arms all about, nearly hitting the blonde in the process. Thankfully, the Eterna Gym Leader soon snapped out of her frightened frenzy, looking up straight at Cynthia shortly afterwards. All fear escaped Gardenia's eyes, and her face brightened up immediately. "Cindy!" Gardenia yelled happily, alerting every trainer of a 'Cindy's' presence. For once in her life, Cynthia was glad she wasn't called by her proper name in public. Gardenia shushed herself once she saw Cynthia's concerned look towards the gym trainers, whispering, "What do you need, Cynthia?"

The blonde beauty replied in a low voice, "I need to talk to you about some... champion things..." Instead of questioning her like Cynthia thought she would, Gardenia just nodded before leading her friend to the back door. The duo sneaked through the massive garden undetected, and after Gardenia closed the door leading to another garden, she looked at Cynthia expectantly. The soon-to-be former champion sighed before saying, "I'm giving my title to my apprentice, and I'm going to go to another region." She looked up expecting Gardenia to start interrogating her immediately, but to Cynthia's surprise, the nature-loving gym leader just stood in front of her with a knowing smirk. "What?" The blonde asked suspiciously, a anxious scowl plastered on her face.

Gardenia giggled before smirking again, smugly asking, "You're finally going to find a boyfriend?" Cynthia's eyes widened and her cheeks tinged pink, before she hastily replied, "N-n-no! It's just that... well..." Gardenia loved seeing her friend so flustered, especially due to the fact that the Sinnoh Champion was known for her calm demeanor. "I-it's just that I'm bored of being a champion. Sure, I get challengers once in a while, but it feels like I don't have any free will." Gardenia's smirk faded away and her expression softened, before she put her hand on Cynthia's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing, you know that."

Cynthia smiled, before Gardenia's expression turned serious. "But tell me, why Lucas? He never defeated you in battle, and he'll probably eat the league's food supply in less than a year." Just then, Lucas woke up from his slumber, sneezed, surprising Garchomp, then fell unconscious again. Cynthia let out a humored sigh, before rhetorically asking, "I have to list _ALL_ the reasons for you, don't I?" Gardenia nodded rigorously with a grin on her face, and placed herself in a thinking position. The blonde beauty pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head with a smile, before explaining her choice to her nature-loving friend.

* * *

**Pokeminecafter: Don't shoot, I'm an idiot! *Rubs back of head* So, so sorry about the delay.**


End file.
